


One for all

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non gli piaceva il modo in cui Okada lo stava guardando.Si sarebbe volentieri alzato per dargli un pugno, ed era anche convinto che l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, eppure non ne aveva le forze.
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Okada Yuuya





	One for all

**~ One for All ~**

Non gli piaceva il modo in cui Okada lo stava guardando.

Si sarebbe volentieri alzato per dargli un pugno, ed era anche convinto che l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, eppure non ne aveva le forze.

Era stanco, Aniya. Stanco di quegli ultimi sei mesi passati a litigare, a fare a botte, a rimanere seduti in quella stessa stanza ad auto-commiserarsi senza poi riuscire mai a concludere niente.

Era stanco.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese, incrociando le braccia sul petto e lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divanetto.

Okada alzò le spalle, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore.

“Perché fai sempre così?” sospirò. “Perché non riesci mai a fidarti abbastanza di noi da lasciarci...”

“Idiota.” lo interruppe subito. “Se vi preoccupaste più di giocare e meno di farvi venire complessi da ragazzine non ci sarebbe bisogno che io mi preoccupassi anche per voi.”

Il più piccolo avanzò velocemente, afferrandolo per la maglietta e tirandolo in avanti, in modo tale da lasciare il minor spazio possibile fra di loro.

“Complessi da ragazzine?” ripeté, schioccando la lingua. “Penserei prima alle tue manie di grandezza, prima di preoccuparmi di altre stronzate del genere, Aniya. Potrai anche avere del talento, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di decidere se noi dobbiamo giocare o meno.”

Aniya sospirò, deciso a non reagire a quella presa di posizione.

Avrebbe voluto spiegargli che cosa si nascondesse dietro quel modo di fare, avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto fosse spaventato a morte da quello che li attendeva d’ora in avanti, ma sapeva che l’altro non avrebbe capito.

Non era ottimista Okada, così come in quel momento non lo era nessuno di loro, eppure non riusciva davvero a vedere che cosa ci fosse dopo qualche partita d’allenamento, dopo qualche lancio e qualche battuta, quando finalmente il gioco fosse iniziato sul serio.

Aveva paura di deluderli, tutti, e ancora di più aveva paura di vederli deludere se stessi per aver sognato l’impossibile.

Mise le mani sulle sue, sorprendentemente delicato, e lo costrinse a lasciarlo andare, spostandosi perché gli si sedesse accanto.

“Non voglio più sentire stronzate del genere.” gli disse, con calma. “Speravo che dopo tutto questo tempo avessi ormai imparato a conoscermi bene abbastanza da sapere che non mi reputo migliore di voi, che non mi reputo migliore di te.”

Okada si morse un labbro, incerto, ed Aniya lo vide vacillare sulle sue posizioni.

Prima ancora che potesse ribattere gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, attirandolo contro di sé e baciandolo, tacitando una sua qualsiasi risposta.

Il più piccolo si ritrasse, fingendosi irritato.

“Non è il momento, Kei. Stavamo parlando di come tu ti diverta a fare l’eroe al posto nostro.”

Aniya gli sorrise, avvicinandosi ancora e zittendolo con un altro bacio.

“È da mesi che discutiamo. Sei proprio sicuro di non poter rimandare a più tardi?”

La leggeva la voglia negli occhi di Yuya. Sapeva che lo voleva esattamente come lo voleva lui, sapeva che era anche un modo veloce per chiudere quella discussione e per non lasciare che il più grande gli mentisse sul motivo per cui si comportava in quel modo.

E cedette, allora, lasciandosi baciare ancora, lasciandosi spogliare dalle mani veloci dell’altro, ritrovandosi sotto di lui senza nemmeno sapere come.

Aniya avrebbe voluto dire a se stesso che quello era unicamente un modo per tirarsi fuori dal problema senza ulteriori spiegazioni, ma quando Okada fu nudo sotto di lui, quando lo vide cedere al suo tocco, si arrese.

Non era per qualche escamotage, era perché Okada era bello, perché era suo, e perché lui era così saturo da aver bisogno di lui e di quel corpo per stare di nuovo bene.

Non perse tempo, iniziò velocemente a prepararlo mentre lo distraeva con la bocca sul suo petto, sentendo Okada sciogliersi velocemente e gemere ed implorare di avere qualcosa di più di quello che stava ricevendo.

Aniya alzò gli occhi in sua direzione e gli sorrise, felice che l’altro lo rendesse ancora capace di farlo.

Si mise in ginocchio di fronte al divanetto, facendo presa sulle sue gambe perché le schiudesse e sistemandovisi in mezzo, penetrandolo con una spinta secca.

Si chinò in avanti, lasciando che l’altro si aggrappasse a lui con braccia e gambe, e cominciò a muoversi con irruenza, conoscendo le reazioni del corpo di Okada, sapendo che era così che anche lui lo voleva, che era così che ne aveva bisogno.

“Sei bravo” gli ansimò in un orecchio. “a distrarmi.”

Aniya non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, portando la mano con la quale non si stava sorreggendo all’erezione del più piccolo, muovendola velocemente ed eccitandosi fino ai limiti del possibile nel vederlo perdere il controllo, mordersi un labbro per impedirsi di urlare e infine venire nella sua stretta, artigliandogli la schiena con le unghie.

Continuò a spingersi dentro di lui, velocemente, ansioso di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo; e quando finalmente si riuscì vinse la scommessa fatta con il corpo del più piccolo, perché riuscì davvero a stare bene, a dimenticare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quella sensazione di calore, di pura estasi.

Si lasciò andare contro di lui, senza avere il tempo di rilassarsi prima di sentirsi spingere via da Okada, impegnato a fingersi irritato.

“E pensi che questo basti a chiuderla?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e rivestendosi velocemente.

Aniya scrollò le spalle, tirandosi nuovamente a sedere sul divanetto e lasciando passare una mano dietro la sua schiena, tirandolo contro di sé.

“No? Mi sembrava che stesse funzionando abbastanza bene.” ribatté, sorridendo.

Okada aprì la bocca come per rispondergli a tono, ma alla fine parve rinunciarci.

Aniya gliene fu immensamente grato, perché non si sentiva ancora pronto a parlargli, ad aprirsi, a dire con quali fantasmi stesse lottando in quel momento.

Per adesso, gli bastava che lui fosse lì, che tutti loro lo fossero, che gli mostrassero un po’ di fiducia.

Che gli dimostrassero che insieme sarebbero potuti passare oltre a quell’inferno. 


End file.
